One Step Closer' Saga
by Midknights Prayer
Summary: R&R Please (Only One Chapter up that Crosses over the Real World (Not the MTV show) and Final Fantasy, But more will be added. This is why it is not in FF Crossovers)


'One Step Closer' Saga

Sinless Dreams

'One Step Closer' Saga

Episode I: When Worlds Collide

The moon's light reflected in the fallen snow that rested in the limbs of leafless trees and atop of annihilated apartment buildings and other residential facilities. Many buildings, ripped completely in half, laid in waste beside what was left of the standing structure. Streetlights bent in unnatural ways, some even coiled around one another. The roads were cracked and split in several directions, drowning in it's voids cars that once rested on the sides. The silence of this destruction was deafening. The silence was only broken every 2 seconds by the slow solid contact of Gabriel's boots against the shattered sidewalk.

Gabriel's face was expressionless. His heart withheld the innocent questions that any child would ask. "Why did this have to happen?" "Why did you have to leave me Mom? Dad?" His mind could reply to him with the captured images of chaos that he had bared whiteness to. Moreover, his eyes refused to sparkle in the essence of the moon. His heart clouded all hope or peace that would put a glow to his eyes. 

Gabriel took another step, each step bringing forth only more rhetorical questions. "What did I do wrong?" "Why me?" Was all he could ask himself, as he walked his meaningless path through the town that had been gripped by Death. His eyes refused to cry anymore. They were drained of all the tears they could hold. 

Gabriel's fearful pondering ceased. Frozen in his tracks, he grew tempted with the sight of a sign that read "Do Not Enter; Doing So Could Lead To…" Gabriel cared nothing about the punishments or the warnings. He simply did not care. He sought death through any means possible. Not to be victim, but to destroy it. Gabriel, for days, he had been starving, But Death refused to haunt him. He had stubbornly performed valiant deeds for his own greedy reasons to be at face with the reaper, but like his Mother and Father, Death was also not there.

Gabriel stalked Death, and what a wonderful opportunity to put to trial his courage as well as his nerves. That was, after all, the most he had left. His sanity was being eaten away by the simple-minded quest to annihilate annihilation, to bring Death, to death. An impossible task that allowed Gabriel to continue living.

The sign stood before a tunnel, deep beneath the city. Gabriel had once remembered a television program once telling of a journey through such tunnels to find the Gates of Hell. They were called the Catacombs, which crawled through the skin of Earth. "Far too inviting." Gabriel thought proudly, "Let's see how much worse Hell can be than Earth, if I'm not there already…"

Gabriel sat down on the snow enveloped ground that rolled all the way down to near the tunnel, but also led to a thin iced layer of sewage. Gabriel sighed. Knowing his luck, he was going to make it to the sewage rather than the tunnel, but whatever happened, it was one step closer to Death.

Gabriel gave a wordless prayer for success and shoved himself off onto the slope that made way to only one direction…down. Gabriel for the first time in weeks gave a slight excited chuckle. The speed he was going was rather unexpected and fun none the less. Gabriel smiled as he flew down the slope, but his smile soon faded, it was about to become serious, he had to make this on his first attempt, otherwise he would fall into the sewage and possibly freeze to death.

Not that he was repelling such a thing, but how revolting to die in a puddle of urine and other bodily waste. Gabriel lifted his knees in preparation to leap to the tunnel. Growing within just feet of the tunnel, Gabriel lifted himself up and leaped. His unbelievable acceleration down the hill made his elevation in the air that much greater. "Perfect!" he cried in excitement.

Gabriel came to a hasteful contact with the cemented tunnel that impaled through the ground. The tunnel, unlike the star filled sky, was an abyss of darkness. Gabriel thought about what to do for a short while, but he finally thought of nothing and just chose to continue forth.

The tunnel was square, rather than a rounded shape, which made walking much easier, but not by much as the light from the moon was incapable of lifting the darkness. Gabriel felt the walls that barricaded him in the small confinement. The smell was damp. The walls that surrounded him were covered in moss, at least he assumed. He sight was limited to absolutely nothing. He walked, literally, blind through the pipes of the city. 

This walking continued for what seemed like hours. Exhausted from his dark filtered walk, and cold from the remaining draining of water and other 'goodies' that soaked his boots, the boy decided to rest, but he couldn't stay long, he had to progress further.

The child turned to look behind him to see no remains of from where he entered. He horrifically puffed out freezing cold air from his lips and inhaled deeply. It was like living within his nightmares. He was terrified of being alone, and now here he was living it. Gabriel trembled with sadness. He sobbed painfully, whispering gently to himself, in hopes to be comforted, "I'm so lonely…I miss you Mom…Dad…I'm so lonely". Gabriel's eyes began to swell and soon now was he not only blind, but his eyes burned from the salty tears that trailed across his cheeks, dripping onto the frozen concrete below.

His sobs echoed in the tunnel. They played back like a broken record, reminding him of his absolute solitude. "No one can hear you cry…" he choked aloud to himself. He stood from his resting position against the wall and took his duster sleeve to wipe away the remains of his tears. Gabriel stretched out and not before two steps did a scream of terror shrill through the tunnel. Gabriel inhaled deeply from excitement and complete fear. His nerves were cracking…much expected from just a 16 year old boy. 

The boy froze in place from the surprise of the cry, of what must have been pain, streaming down the walls. The sounds of running soon followed it…behind him. Hysterically, and his eyes welling again with tears, Gabriel blindly ran as fast as he could. He bounced off walls that curved left and right. He didn't care. He could feel the warmth of his blood flow down his face; he could feel the stinging pain of contact where his skin rubbed against the surface of the walls. No emotion of pain could compare to the feeling of being touched by absolute terror. 

His chaotic bumbling through the tunnel had grown old. He had started to grow tired, but the footsteps behind him grew louder and they approached closer. Gabriel huffed and pouted as far as his aching legs could take him, and his release finally came. 

Gabriel tripped on a stone of some sort, which sent him stumbling into a hole. Gabriel silenced his crying to hear that the footsteps had ceased following him, but now he had new worries, he had been falling for 10 seconds and counting…he knew now that his death was unavoidable now. Gabriel smiled and opened his arms wide open.

His body swirled and twisted. Gabriel could no longer tell which way was up or down, however it was though, it didn't matter. The boy sighed with relief, shivering from the release of horror that had gripped his heart and soul. Gabriel's fall continued on for 30 seconds now…growing bored of his upcoming demise, he shut his eyes. He grew traced by the freedom that his body had, but soon, his body stopped moving. 

He couldn't move. It was painless. He couldn't even breathe. He didn't need too…he was free.

Gabriel's eyes darted open and his body flung up. He slapped his face to be shocked that he was able to move once again, feeling the pain of the contact of his hand. Gabriel took notice of one difference from before. His sight had returned with gifts that eased the eye, soothed his aching heart, but he was left confused. 

"What happened?" he asked himself, but he knew that he wasn't going to get an answer to that, so dismissed the question immediately. Gabriel looked down to find himself wrapped in a blanket atop of a large king sized bed. The blanked was white with a silk sheet beneath it. The room was a dark cherry color. Curtains, shades, and other accessories gave off a beautiful red glow, while the rest was lit up by the green plants and uncannily presence of several red roses, which Gabriel could catch the essence of their perfume. 

The bed squeaked slightly as Gabriel slowly scooted himself to the edge by kicking his feet. Before climbing out though, Gabriel found that his body was free of clothes. The only pressure applied to him was the silk sheet against his naked skin. Gabriel blushed, his face turning as bright as the roses as he thought about who could have undressed him.

Gabriel threw off the blanket and wrapped himself in the sheet like a towel and cautiously approached the door that was on the opposing wall of the bed. Gabriel twisted the knob of the door slowly and peered through to see nothing but a well furnished living room. Gabriel opened the door further to see the full extent of the living room. 

The house was furnished with cherry wood tables and chairs against the wall across from him, and the rest was vases of flowers and bookshelves, with occasionally a mantle or a stand that held a weapon or artifact of some sort. 

"That's kind of tacky…" Gabriel thought to himself carelessly as he stepped out of the door into the living quarters of whomever's house he was at, which brought him to focus on the more serious matters. "Where am I?"

Next Episode of _Sinless Dreams_…

After adventuring through the small maze of doors, Gabriel finally catches a glimpse of his hosts with surprising results! Gabriel, in an insane fit escapes in attempts to wake himself up from the 'dream' to find out that it's as real as it gets. Don't know what I mean? Find out next time in…

Episode II: Stranger In A Familiar Land !!

(Author Notes: This document has been checked with Microsoft Word's Spell and Grammar Check. If you STILL see a problem, then feel free to let me know. If you have any ideas to make this Episode or other's in the future more exciting, feel free to comment. You can flame too, as long as you're complaints are justified and have good cause. I do this for entertainment purposes only, and if you are not entertained, let me know why, and I'm sure I can fix the problem and make things more interesting. If the story ever becomes complicated or dull, I will make a Episode that elaborates or expands the story. Just, let me know before it's too late. (^_^) Thank you for reading, and I hope you have enjoyed.)


End file.
